Blackened Moonlight Traducción
by Quetzal29
Summary: AU. Harry es la oveja negra de la familia Potter, él siempre ha tenido la sensación de que algo falta en su vida. Mientras tanto, el Señor Oscuro está devastado por la muerte de su hijo, y hará cualquier cosa para vengarse...


**Blackened Moonlight- Traducción**

**Q29's note:**

¡Hola! **Aviso**: esta es una traducción **autorizada **de la historia **Blackened Moonlight**, cuya autora es **Adriana Black**, quien escribe en inglés, y cuyo link seguramente encontrarás en mis favoritos, dentro de mi profile… o mediante una simple búsqueda. La traducción del título, literalmente, es: _**Luz de luna ennegrecida (u obscura)**_. Lo dejé en inglés, creo que se escucha mejor. Además de que es más fácil de identificar como traducción. Ah, _cierto_. Se ubica dentro de un universo alterno, y de parejas no sé nada hasta ahora, dentro de los capítulos que la autora lleva. Sí, la historia no está terminada, pero es muy buena, a mi parecer.

**Agrego:** Recuerden todos que Potter y demás personajes son de JKR. Nosotros sólo los robamos por un rato, prometemos regresarlos, aunque no sabemos si llegarán sanos y completos. :)

-q29-

**N/A: Éste es mi primer intento escribiendo un fan fiction serio, y del largo de una novela. Actualmente estoy bastante orgullosa de mi primer capítulo, traté de hacerlo lo más descriptivo posible, incluso sostuve un thesaurus en mi mano por si acaso. Siento si el primer capítulo es bastante aburrido, pero les prometo que se volverá muy emocionante y lleno de suspenso. ¡Disfruten y no olviden enviar reviews!**

-q29-

**Capítulo 1: Prólogo**

"Mi Lord", El hombre a quien el sanador, o mejor dicho sirviente, estaba hablando, giró abruptamente, mirando al sanador justo en los ojos, retándolo a que mintiera. "¿Sí?" Fue la brusca respuesta. El

sanador se movió nerviosamente. Su Lord no estaría complacido con la información que él estaba a punto de revelarle, nada satisfecho.

"Bien, mi lord, verá…" hizo una pausa, él no pensaba que tenía el coraje para continuar. "Para hoy, Brooks, por favor" Brooks tembló, la paciencia de su Lord se estaba acabando, nada bueno podía salir de ello.

"¿Y?" reclamó el Señor Oscuro. '_¿Y?' _pensó Brooks. ¿Qué el hombre no entendía lo que decía, no entendía el significado detrás de ello?, se negaba a creer que el hombre a quien le besaba los pies todos los días fuera tal tonto. Si el Señor Oscuro fuera un buen amigo suyo, lo que, debe añadir _definitivamente_ no era, él hubiera dicho algo como "¿Quisieras que te lo deletreara?" o "¡Piensa, tonto!". Pero, como se mencionó anteriormente, éste era el Señor Oscuro, y si él decía algo así, ésta sería su muerte.

Brooks suspiró y juntó todo su valor. "Ella no sobrevivió." Se preparó a sí mismo para su muerte, o al menos para el dolor que vendría. Pero éste nunca llegó. Miró a su Lord, el hombre que causó miedo a través de toda Europa y más allá, quien, para su sorpresa, se mostró molesto. _¿Molesto?_ Este día no iba a ser ciertamente tal como Brooks esperaba que fuera.

"¿Entonces?" Brooks se quiso golpear por su propia estupidez. _Por supuesto,_ era al Señor Oscuro a quien él estaba hablando, no a un preocupado marido, _por supuesto _que él no tenía ningún lazo emocional con ella. Él sólo la estaba utilizando para sus propios beneficios.

"Bueno, mi lord, ella está muerta". Él debió de haber previsto esto, un segundo después de que él terminó, sintió dolor. Demasiado dolor, quiso separar su piel, sólo para que el dolor parara, y entonces eso sucedió. "Lo escuché la primera vez, Brooks, no es necesario ser repetitivo. El _niño,_ Brooks, ¿qué pasa con el _niño_?"

Ah. Entonces eso era lo que el hombre, si podría llamarlo hombre, se estaba preguntando. El _bebé_. Era más que arrogante asumir que era un niño, ¿Qué si el bebé era una niña? El señor oscuro probablemente la ahogaría, sería su estilo.

"Su difunta esposa dio a luz a un saludable varón, mi lord." Puso énfasis en la difunta, esperando que ello mostrara algún tipo de emoción por parte del Señor Oscuro. Desafortunadamente, no sucedió. Pensándolo bien, el Señor Oscuro estaba de mejor humor, porque Brooks _sabía_ que aunque había sido bastante grosero con él, lograría irse con ello.

"Excelente. Déjame verlo." Brooks siempre odiaba que, en privado, las respuestas del Señor Oscuro fueran tan cortas, comparadas con los largos discursos que daba durante las reuniones mortífagas. "Por supuesto mi lord, las medibrujas sólo lo están limpiando, después ellas lo traerán para usted."

El Señor Oscuro se mantuvo silencioso por un momento, como si considerara sobre si las medibrujas tuvieran permitido limpiar al niño. Lo que sea que el hombre estaba pensando, probablemente no era de importancia porque despidió al sanador con un movimiento de su mano y la corta orden "Puedes irte"

Brooks se inclinó profundamente, sobre sus rodillas, asegurándose de que su nariz casi tocara el suelo. Entonces se levantó del suelo y se obligó a irse. "Oh, ¿y Brooks...?" "¿Si mi lord?" Él había oído rumores de que el Señor Oscuro gustaba de torturar a sus seguidores justo antes de que se fueran, cuando sus sirvientes pensaban que había "

"Lo hiciste bien, Brooks. Serás recompensado por tus servicios" Los ojos de Brooks se ensancharon por la sorpresa. Nunca, _nunca_, hubiera esperado aquello. Él sabía que no debía, pero no tenía más remedio que preguntar, "Pero su esposa, mi lord, está muerta. ¿No puede estar satisfecho por ello, cierto?" De nuevo, un brillo de molestia cruzó el rostro del Señor Oscuro, pero esta vez se quedó dentro, en lugar de desatar su furia sobre la víctima más cercana.

"No estoy satisfecho con su muerte, Brooks, muy lejos de ello realmente, pero no podía ser evitado" ¿Él _sabía_ que ella moriría? "¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué?" Sonó estúpido. Después de cinco años de estudio después de Hogwarts, después de crearse una reputación de intelectual, después de todos sus arrogantes comentarios sobre ser un genio, la mejor oración que había podido formar frente al hombre más poderoso eran las palabras más básicas de la humanidad, _cómo_ y _por qué._

El Señor Oscuro parecía coincidir con él, indicándolo sarcásticamente, "Bien expresado." Brooks se avergonzó. ¿Por qué no podía el Señor Oscuro ser su yo maníaco el día de hoy? ¿Por qué tenía que torturarlo actuando _cuerdo_ hoy, eso lo desconcertaba enormemente.

El señor oscuro deliberó sobre algo, y unos segundos después tomó una decisión. Siempre sorprendía al sanador cómo su Lord _nunca_ realizaba ningún tipo de acción, sin pensarlo primero. Él no levantaría un dedo sin debatir consigo mismo si eso era lo correcto, lo lógico de hacer. La mente de su Lord era su arma más poderosa. Brooks siempre lo había admirado por ello.

"Tienes dos opciones, Brooks, yo _podría_ decirte _cómo,_ y _por qué_, pero no recibirás tu recompensa; o podrías recibir tu recompensa, y preguntarte siempre _cómo_ y _por qué_". Brooks enrojeció de vergüenza ante la burla del Lord Oscuro. Él ya debía de haber sabido cuál sería su respuesta, porque, desde luego, el conocimiento era más precioso que las joyas y demás semejantes.

"Mi Lord, deseo saber." Dijo simplemente, sin atreverse a decir más. El Señor Oscuro contestó inmediatamente; "Un siglo atrás, la familia Slytherin fue maldecida a nunca dar a luz un niño, sin que esto conllevara la muerte de la madre". Y allí terminó. Brooks estaba decepcionado. Él tenía la esperanza de todo un discurso, dándole las explicaciones mágicas y científicas sobre la razón de la muerte de la mujer, sin embargo, todo era consecuencia de una simple maldición.

"Gracias mi Lord" Se levantó y dejó el cuarto oscuro, el cual sólo estaba iluminado por una chimenea de piedra, en el otro extremo de la habitación. Una vez que cerró la puerta de caoba tras de sí, la respuesta finalmente impactó a Brooks. _Slytherin._ El hombre era un descendiente de Slytherin. Brooks sonrió satisfecho, _finalmente_ él sabía algo sobre su Lord que los demás no.

Observó a Brooks dejar arrogantemente las mazmorras. Nunca le había gustado Brooks. Siempre había sido demasiado ambiguo para su gusto. Él haría _cualquier cosa_ para abrirse camino dentro de la cadena de poder, y eso nunca era bueno. Voldemort se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan tonto, había estado seguro de que Brooks escogería la recompensa, pero el hombre era un Ravenclaw, y desde luego, ellos mantenían el conocimiento por encima de todo.

Y ahora, Brooks sabía que él era un descendiente de Slytherin. Si Brooks lo traicionara y revelara esto al bando de la luz…, Voldemort se estremeció ante el pensamiento. Tal vez después podría aplicar un obliviate al tonto. No entendía por qué era tan suave con el idiota, quizá era debido a su molesto buen humor.

Sí, era seguro decir que el Señor Oscuro estaba feliz. No, no feliz, los Señores Oscuros no están felices. No, él estaba _complacido_.Sí, eso estaba mucho mejor. Estaba _complacido_ con el nacimiento de su hijo. Había estado esperando esto desde hacía mucho. Finalmente, el destino le había concedido un hijo. Sonrió, o sonrió complacido, ante el pensamiento sobre el niño.

Mientras sus pensamientos estaban en el bebé, escuchó un golpe sobre las enormes puertas de caoba. Debían ser las medibrujas. "Entren". Dijo. Dos brujas vestidas de blanco (sonrió despectivamente ante ello) entraron a la desnuda habitación y se inclinaron, una de ellas cargando un bebé envuelto en una sábana plateada con forro verde.

"Mi Lord, su hijo." La medibruja que estaba sosteniendo el bebé previamente, lo pasaba ahora a Voldemort. Él lo tomó sin vacilar, mirando fijamente al bebé, tomando cada uno de los detalles del niño.

El detalle más destacado del bebé eran sus ojos. Brillantes ojos verdes. A Voldemort le recordaban las esmeraldas, o tal vez Slytherin. Pero sobre todo, le recordaba el Avada Kedavra. Sus ojos eran del tono verde del Avada Kedavra. Voldemort sonrió ante esto.

Hasta entonces record que las medibrujas seguían en la habitación, aún profundamente inclinadas. "Ah, sí, pueden irse" Movió su mano distraídamente. "Oh, y llamen a Lucius por mí". Una de las medibrujas, la mayor, asintió educadamente.

Voldemort volvió a mirar fijamente al niño. A los ojos de Voldemort, el bebé era hermoso, su más preciada posesión. El Señor Oscuro juró cuidar de él, educarlo, quizás ¿amarlo? _Sí,_ decidió, podría amarlo.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus meditaciones. El señor oscuro contuvo un resoplido, Lucius incluso _golpeaba _arrogantemente, si eso era posible. "Entre" dijo bruscamente. De todos sus mortífagos, Lucius era al que más odiaba. Lucius no le temía, tenía el menor respeto por él; en ocasiones, se _burlaba_ de él, todo gracias a que ellos eran bastante cercanos, lo que uno podría llegar a llamar _amigos._ Voldemort tembló ante el pensamiento, era desagradable, pero cierto. Ellos eran amigos.

"Tom". Voldemort retuvo un gruñido. Sólo Lucius podía llamarlo así, sonrió, y vivir para ver el día siguiente. "Veo que tienes al niño." Dijo Lucius. "Sí." Fue la corta respuesta. Lucius asintió, in atreverse a decir nada más. "Tú serás el padrino." No era una pregunta. Lucius lo sabía. "Estoy profundamente honrado, mi Lord." Dijo Lucius.

"Mi Lord, ¿le ha dado ya un nombre al niño?" Ante esto, el Señor Oscuro sonrió. "Sí". Lucius lo miró expectante. "¿Bien?" preguntó. "Ulysses. Ulysses Harry Riddle."

-q29-

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. No olviden dejar comentarios (reviews). **

**-q29-**

**¡Hola de nuevo!... espero que les haya gustado… ¡dejen reviews!... creo que los merezco después de mis búsquedas de los diferentes sentidos de los adjetivos y verbos del capítulo, para que todo concordara perfectamente, y no fuera todo por medio de mi memoria. Traduciré comentarios... aunque la autora entiende el español... y contestaré lo que pueda... o preguntaré... Saludos! **

**Atte: Quetzal.**


End file.
